69th Hunger Games
by shinigami359
Summary: The Winner of the 69th Hunger Games from District 7


Reaping Day the day most everyone fears, but not me. For as long as I can remember I always looked forward and feared for this day especially when I turned 18 and that I would volunteer to enter the arena. My name is Alex I'm a dark haired brown eye boy with tan skin which is unheard of in District 7 5'8'' about 180 pounds. But I am 16 years old and didn't think my life in District 7 would become any different. You see in the Nation of Panem I worked in the lumber district and at the age of 13 I became the youngest lead climber that this country has ever known. I could easily climb up trees with no difficulty and I have an undeniable thirst for blood. I'm actually one of the few in the outer districts that actually like the Hunger Games.

I guess I should start my story from the beginning. From what I was told by my adoptive family, the Masons, I was found deep in the forest by a smoldering camp. My "parents" were killed in a fire. We were apparently from a nomadic tribe, which is not uncommon to be found in District 7. For the past 15 years I lived with my adoptive family consisting of one older sister Crystal, a younger sister, Johanna, and brother named Tiberian. I love them and my "parents" very much but Johanna and I share a love much deeper that siblings. I always told her: "Once I turn 18 and volunteer for the games and win. The first thing I do is proposing to you!"

Johanna would always smile and tell me sarcastically "You don't need to win the games just play your luck and it'll all play out!" But today is different. I'm up before dawn, which no one ever does on reaping day and climb my tree. The tree I've made sure is never cut down, the highest tree in all of Panem. I'm sitting at the top wondering who will be reaped today. As I am contemplating I hear an unnatural rustling of the leaves and know I am not alone. I turn around to see my companion and I hear the sarcastic voice of 16-year-old Johanna "Surprise finding you here on today of all days!"

"Hey Johanna how are you? I know I'm not like anyone here I'm just hoping it is my named called and no one else's." Johanna just looks at me with an amused face and replies: "Everyone knows how much you love blood and the games. They all think you're heartless but our family know you have come to accept our fate and will do anything to survive."

I reflect back on this statement when I think about my decision to become a climber and be on my own. Yes I love blood and will do what ever it take to survive but her family especially Johanna I will fight to my death to protect.

I am lost in thought until she breaks it when she asks

"Are you volunteering today?" with a slight hint of concern.

"No I am not. I'm only 16 and I don't think my arm bracers with the blades in them will be enough yet. Plus I told you when I am 18 I will volunteer" I stick my tongue at her. She slaps my arm and just asks me to hold her and pray that its not her. We sit there until nearly midmorning when it becomes our time for the reaping.

We make our way down the tree and to our homes. We only live three houses away from each other. Hers is a two story home to accommodate her family while mine is a very small house with one bedroom a bathroom and a kitchen. I clean myself and wear a dark red button down shirt, to symbol blood, and black pants. I make my way to the town square, which is surrounded by fake trees to symbolize our District. I catch a glimpse of Johanna and see she is wearing a complete black dress that makes her look so amazing I am drooling. As our District Escort, Melly Fruost, makes her way to the stage, I then refocus on her.

"Welcome to the 69th Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!" she exclaims. We go through the same boring bullshit every year the mayor saying why the games occur the reading of our districts victors. Which only Blight is alive after the 40th year victor died of cancer. Until Melly said "Ladies First."

She walked over to the crystal ball and picked a slip of hundreds and announced: "Crystal Mason!"

I suddenly starting thinking oh crap what just happen Johanna do not volunteer do not volunteer. I look up to see Johanna staring at me and I shook my head and then she had understood. I was thinking there is no way today could get worse when Melly asked if there were any volunteers. No on answered.

"Well then on to the boys" Melly continued and she reached in to the second ball and called out the male tribute's name: "Tiberian Mason!"

"_Shit!"_


End file.
